The Ultimate Sacrifice
by XdropXaXheartX99
Summary: AU. Sequel to A Baby Story. Kate, Daniel, and Lily Potter go off to Hogwarts for the first time. But what'll happen when Kate's sorted into Slytherin? Full summary in Ch. 1! CHAPTER 10 IS FINALLY UP! Note: The angsty stuff is at the end mostly.
1. The New Parselmouth

**Full Summary:** Sequel to "A Baby Story". Kate, Daniel, and Lily Potter go off to Hogwarts for the first time. What will happen when Kate is sorted into Slytherin? How will her family, the teachers, and the other students react? Will she feel ashamed of herself? Will she make any friends? These questions shall be answered in later chapters of this fic, as the first 5-7 chapters will be build-up chapters. R&R, PLEASE!

000000000000000000

AN: This is just the prologue to A School Story… It tells about how the  
triplets grew up, their sibling's births, etc.

000000000000000000

After the birth of Kathryn Harmony (Kate), Lillian Elizabeth (Lily), and Daniel Sirius, Ginny and Harry had so much more to do. Harry, of course, had to leave for Quidditch practices and matches, leaving Ginny and her family, except Ron, to take care of the triplets. But, because of the love Kate, Daniel, and Lily grew up in, they became wonderful children and they behaved well.

At two years old, on August 27, Rosalyn Anne Potter was born.

At four, on June 14, Matthew John Potter was born.

At six, on May 29, identical twins Remus Artemis and Romulus Albus Potter were born.

At nine, on September 13, Mary Beth Potter was born.

0000000000000000000000

The triplets were well known around Hogsmeade. They loved to go to their Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house to visit their cousins, Tim, Alyssa, and Jen. They also loved to play pranks on the neighbours. Their latest prank was on their next-door neighbor, Draco Malfoy. It involved, when Malfoy wasn't looking, hiding several of their Filibuster's No Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks in the bottom of his bushes so that when he watered them, they'd start up and Malfoy's poor bushes would explode.

On that particular summer day, however, they were simply frolicking around the yard, simply trying to have some fun. Kate's kitten, Sarah, hissed at something in the bushes. It was a snake. Kate ran over to her kitten and hauled her into the house. Her siblings made a circle around the snake, and she squeezed in.

"Should we go tell Daddy?" Rose asked.

"Nah, I can handle it! It's just a little snake!" Kate said. Being the more adventurous of the triplets, and the animal expert of the family, she approached the snake. When she reached out to gently pick it up, it hissed and said, "Leave me be!"

"God, you don't have to be an arse about it!" Kate snapped back as it slithered away. She heard her voice in English and a strange hissing sound. _Wait… did I just hear a snake talk? I must be going crazy!_

"What did you just say?" Lily asked.

"You heard what I said."

"No we didn't," Daniel said.

"What? What did you hear?" Kate asked feeling very confused.

"You were… hissing," said Rose hesitantly.

"Was I? Huh… weird," said Kate, looking puzzled. "I think I'll ask Dad."

Kate went into the house where her father, being the hungry man he was, was stuffing his face. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yef?" Harry asked, his mouth full of chicken.

"There was a snake in the yard a few minutes ago. I approached it with my hand to pick it up. It hissed at me and said "Leave me be!" and slithered away. Naturally, I snapped back and said, "God, you don't have to be an arse about it!". When I said that, I heard myself in English, and I also heard this strange hissing sound. Why is that?" Kate asked.

When Harry heard Kate say a strange hissing sound came out of her mouth, the half-chewed chicken that was in his mouth fell out. Kate shuddered at the sight of it.

"You could understand a snake?" Harry asked in disbelief. Kate nodded. "Well, honey, I think you're a… a Parselmouth. That's someone who can talk to snakes. I'm a Parselmouth, too."

"We can talk to snakes? Cool! We can have secret conversations and nobody'll ever know what we're saying!" Kate said, excitement sparkling in her emerald eyes.

Harry chuckled and told her to check on her Mum to see if she needed anything. She ran out the door, her hip-length curly black hair swinging behind her.

"Hi, Mummy! Do you need anything?" Kate asked as she came into her Mum and Dad's bedroom.

"No, not now, dear. Now, I heard you shouting excitedly to someone. What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Mum… Dad says I'm a Parselmouth!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "A… a Parselmouth?"

"Yeah!"

Ivory jumped on the bed and Ginny scratched her behind her ears. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I can talk to snakes! Although, I don't think they're very nice. The one in the yard was pretty nasty to me."

"Listen, Kate," Ginny said to her daughter very seriously. "Don't go telling anyone that you're a Parselmouth, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because some people say that if a person is a Parselmouth, they are of evil descent."

Kate shrugged. "Okay."

"Good girl, now go and have some fun!"

0000000000000000000

AN: YAY! It's finished! Yes, I know, it's a short chapter, but hey, I didn't have enough ideas!


	2. A New Baby

**Full Summary:** Sequel to A Baby Story. Kathy Daniel, and Lily Potter go off to Hogwarts for the first time. What will happen when Kathy is sorted into any house but Gryffindor? How will her family, the teachers, and the other students react? Will she feel lost and confused? Depressed and alone? Will she make any friends? What will her passion in school be? These questions shall be answered in later chapters of this fic, as the first 5-9 chapters will be build-up chapters. R&R, PLEASE!

**AN**: Hi! First of all, HAPPY EASTER TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT! The idea for the first few paragraphs of the chapter came to me in the bathroom;… and girls; you'll probably know what I'm talking about.; Now, this story's aim is to get at least 100 reviews. Oh, and I was watching the movie "Merlin" and it was sooo awesome! I absolutely loved it! Although there WERE a few scenes that disgusted me, so I was like, "I must shield my eyes!" LOL. You guys should see it!

**Disclaimer**: I own nobodys except for the kids. : D

**Review answers**:

**Lauren**: Congratulations, you win a Ginny Weasley plushie, a Harry Potter plushie, an Albus Dumbledore plushie and a Sirius Black plushie for being the first reviewer! LOL… But, yeah, thanks for the review! No, I'm not trying to kill myself! Yes, 2 stories.

Lilynjames4ever: Nah, I don't really like those names. I rather like Chloe.: D

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Mary. LYLAS!

It was a pretty normal summer day in the little village of Hogsmeade, except for an ear-piercing scream.

"MUM! MUMMY! COME QUICK!" eleven-year-old Kathy screamed from one of the upstairs bathrooms. A very pregnant (nearly 9 months) Ginny rushed up the stairs with Harry, Lily, Daniel, nine-year-old Rose, seven-year-old Matthew, five-year-old Remus and his twin, Romulus, and two-year-old Mary at her heels.

"What?" Ginny asked, flinging herself into the bathroom and leaving -everyone else waiting outside. She cast a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm around the room.

"Oh, Mummy!" she sobbed. "Mummy, I… I think I'm dying!"

"Aw, shh, come here," Ginny gathered her daughter into her arms. "Shh, honey, and tell me why you think you're dying."

"Mum… there's blood on my knickers… a lot of it!" Kathy sobbed harder into her Mum's arms as Ginny sighed.

"Shit…." She muttered. _I wish Harry and I had given them the talk…_

"Mum? You're a Healer… What's wrong with me?" Kathy asked.

Ginny sighed. "Kathy… You've started your period."

"Huh?" Kathy asked feeling very confused.

Ginny grabbed a few pads from the cabinet under the sink and handed them to her daughter. "Here, use these to help absorb the fluid. I've got a book on what girls go through as they get older. I'll give it to you and you and Lily can share it."

"Okay, Mum," she said, wiping her eyes and opening the door.

"Kathy? Are you okay?" Harry asked. "Why were you screaming?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine, and what happened to me is a girl thing. You probably wouldn't understand it."

Two Days Later:

Harry, Mary, Remus, Romulus, Lily, Daniel, Rose, and Matthew had gone to the Burrow with Ron, Hermione, and their kids for the day. Ginny stayed home because of her pregnancy, and Kathy stayed home because she was having some serious cramps.

"MUM!" Kathy yelled as she had a major cramp. "Is there _anything_ to stop the cramps?"

"Nope, sorry, sweetheart!" was Ginny's reply.

Kathy suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream. _OH, SHIT! IT'S TIME!_ was Kathy's first thought. Her second thought was, _Okay, Kath, calm down… okay, hot water… towels… sterilized rubber gloves… blankets… sterilized scissors… suction thingy… yes! Got everything!_

"MUM!" Kathy yelled, bringing the stuff upstairs. Her mother looked like she was in distress, and it seemed that the baby wouldn't be able to wait. "Mum… Dad and the others won't be here in time! The baby's coming really quickly!"

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that!" Ginny snapped and then groaned in pain. "Run and get the nearest neighbor!"

Kathy ran next door to Draco Malfoy's house. She rapped on the door and it immediately opened to reveal a tall, blonde form.

"What do _you_ want?" he sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy, my Mum is in labour and the baby's coming fast! I don't have enough time to get the rest of my family and she can barely move!"

"Fine, I'll help your mother…"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy!" Kathy said, taking his hand and dashing off. They ran into the house and up to the master bedroom. Ginny was panting very hard.

Ginny looked up when the door opened and looked shocked when she saw who was with her daughter. "You brought HIM to help me give birth!" Kathy nodded. "Kathy, you put a pair of rubber gloves on. Kathy, stick your hand up my vagina and measure with your fingers how wide it is. Then take the ruler from my desk and measure it. Malfoy, you come over, sit down, and hold my hand. Oh, and when the baby is born, I need you to heat up the water again. Alright?"

Draco nodded. "Where is your husband?"

"He's at my mother and father's house with the rest of the kids today, as are my brother, sister-in-law, and their kids."

Kathy grimaced as she did what she was told and was both surprised and disgusted when a clearish liquid came pouring onto her arm. "Ew…" She measured the width. "Mum… it's ten centimeters."

"Oh, shit… I'm going to kill your father when he gets home! I don't know why I just don't stop him from getting me pregnant!" Ginny screamed as she squeezed Draco's hand as hard as she could.

"Okay, Mum, you need to push, just get the baby out! That's it… just push it out… come on, Mummy! Oh, my God, the head is crowning!" Kathy said hurriedly. "Mum, the head's out! Suction thingy, suction thingy… aha!" She suctioned the baby's nose and mouth. Draco grimaced and looked at his hand, which was rapidly turning purple.

"Kathy, honey, I need to take a breather. Could you get me a cold, wet rag and put it on my forehead?"

"Here, Mum. Are you ready to resume?"

"Yes. Get some towels ready, because it's going to be very soon," Ginny said.

"Okay," Kathy said as she started to arrange the towels around her mother's private area. Ginny pushed as she squeezed Draco's hand and the baby's shoulders came out. Kathy grabbed the baby's shoulders and gently eased the rest of the baby out.

"Mum…. It's a…."

AN: You MUST review this time! I will not EVER update if you don't review! First person will get a Daniel Radcliffe plushie! Well, maybe not a Dan Radcliffe plushie… but an Emma Watson plushie! So, what are you gonna do? REVIEW!


	3. A Job Offer

AN: Guess what! (Crowd: What?) I'M A SLYTHERIN! YAY! And I'm already thinking about what's going to happen to Kathy during Hogwarts! I'll tell you this much: Draco Malfoy (Potions teacher) will gain her trust and offer a cup of tea in his quarters… but instead of giving her a cup of tea, he'll BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP and then Kathy will wake up and run to Harry and tell him what happened… then Harry'll hex Draco into oblivion! 

I'm reading this book called _Bored of the Rings_. It's sooooo funny! It's a parody of Lord of the Rings, and instead of Frodo, it's Frito! And instead of Bilbo Baggins, it's Dildo (eww!) Bugger! ROFLMFAO!

Review answers:

**Pettybureaucrat:** Hey! You didn't review chapter 1. -makes a sad face- Yes, Kathy is WONDERFUL! I love her so much… probably because she's a younger version of me! LOL. Oh, guess how many it took me to get into Slytherin on At least 6! I'm just not suitable to be a Slytherin… Imagine, I actually got sorted into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff once! Oh, and do you think I should give Kathy a new nickname? The nickname 'Kathy' just doesn't sound right….

**CampChamp21:** I decided that Draco would play a part in the baby's birth because I started thinking, "Hey, I think I'll add in Draco, just for the heck of it!" I also decided to add Draco because Draco is my Dracie, he's hot, and he rocks, LOL.

**Catwoman18603:** Here you go! Another chapter!

"Mum, it's a beautiful baby girl," Kathy squealed, doing the normal things that doctors do to babies after their born. She gave the baby to her mother and left the room to Floo the family.

**With Ginny:**

Ginny stared at the baby in her arms, not realizing that Draco had sat down on the bed beside her. Finally, she smiled, and Draco spoke.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

Ginny looked up at him. "Draco… you've shown a sign of humanity!" She looked triumphant.

"What? How?" he asked.

"First of all, you helped me, although I broke a couple of your fingers and probably disgusted you when she was sticking out of me, and second, you said she was beautiful!" Ginny told him. "Her name is Cloe. Cloe Abigail. Would you like to hold her? You can, as long as you don't drop her."

"I'd love to hold her," said Draco, carefully taking the baby out of her arms. He stared into her beautiful hazel eyes (she got them from James' genes) and at her dark red hair.

"Draco, could I have my baby back? I want to ask you something that may make you drop her," Ginny said. Draco handed Cloe back to her mother and sat down. "Draco, would you be Cloe's godfather?"

Draco almost toppled over.

"What? Why me?"

"Oh, well, if you don't want to," Ginny said. "I could get one of my brothers to…"

"No, I'll be her godfather!" Draco said quickly. "I'd love to be her godfather!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Harry and Kathy ran in.

**With Kathy:**

Kathy ran downstairs to the fireplace, threw in some Floo powder, said, "The Burrow!" and stepped inside. Once she was at the Burrow, she ran to the kitchen and found everyone sitting at the enlarged table.

"DADDY!" Kathy squealed.

"Kathy! I thought you were at home!" Harry said.

"I was! MUMMY HAD THE BABY!"

"What?" Harry asked, blinking stupidly. He realized that Kathy must have been telling the truth, as they hadn't Flooed to check in for over 2 hours. Harry dashed to the fireplace and Flooed back home, Kathy doing the same right when he was gone. They raced up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Lying on the bed with a bundle in her arms was Ginny, and sitting on a chair beside the bed was… Draco?

"Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harold James Potter! My daughter is twenty minutes old! Do you _really_ think she'd like to hear words like that so early!" Ginny asked indignantly.

"Sorry, dearest, but could you _please_ tell me what he's doing here?"

"He let me squeeze his hand while I was in labour."

"Then why hasn't he left yet?" Harry asked, getting more and more frustrated.

"Because he's Cloe's godfather!" Ginny retorted.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Harry yelled, losing his temper. "YOU MADE THIS BASTARD HER GODFATHER?"

"YES, I DID, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO AOUT IT!" 

Draco watched the couple fight, but he soon realized that Gwen would start crying, so he yelled at the top of his lungs, "LISTEN, POTTER! YOUR WIFE MADE ME CLOE'S GODFATHER BECAUSE I HELPED HER THROUGH THE DELIVERY! I WASN'T THAT SNEERING LITTLE KID I WAS AT SCHOOL, I WAS A GREAT HELP TO HER AND SO WAS KATHRYN! YOUR WIFE HAS MADE A DECISION THAT SHE IS NOT LIKELY TO CHANGE ANY TIME SOON!"

Harry looked utterly shocked.

"Now," Draco breathed, "I suggest you take you newborn daughter and your wife to St. Mungo's so they can be checked over and given clean bills of health. You also just _might_ want to pick up a birth certificate for her."

Harry took Ginny and Cloe to the hospital and they were both given clean bills of health.

**The Next Day (Also a Saturday morning):**

Kathy got up at 7 AM and started making a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and a French baguette with a bread knife and butter. (That's a long, thin loaf of French bread, which is really good) At around 7:15, the mail arrived. She put a Knut in the small leather pouch of the owl that delivered the _Daily Prophet_.

"Mum! Dad! Mail's here!" Kathy yelled, making Cloe wake up and start crying. She checked to see who had gotten mail. "Dad, Dad, _Prophet_…" she muttered. "Wait a minute! I've gotten mail, and so have Lily and Dan!" She ran upstairs to her slightly older sister and slightly younger brother's rooms. "LILY! DAN! WAKE UP, YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" She slid the letters under their doors and went back downstairs to open up her own. It was the letter to soon-to-be First Years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Kathy gazed at the letter stupidly, not daring to believe it. It _finally_ dawned on her that she was going to Hogwarts.

"MUMMY! DADDY! COME HERE!" Kathy yelled. Harry and Ginny ran down the stairs, Ginny holding baby Cloe. "…Mum… Dad… I get to go to Hogwarts!"

"You got the letter?" Harry asked. Kathy nodded vigorously. "Well, I guess once everyone else has woken up, we'll drop Rose, Remus, Romulus, Matthew, and Mary off at the Burrow, and then go to Diagon Alley to shop for Dan's, Lily's, and your school supplies."

"Daddy, can we ride the Hogwart's Express instead of just walking there?"

"Yes, you can ride the Hogwart's Express… Any more mail?" Kathy handed her father the rest of the mail and the _Daily Prophet_. "Floo Network bill… Hey, this is from McGonagall to me!" The letter said as follows:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are in need of a Charms professor here at Hogwarts, seeing as professor Flitwick retired at the end of last year. I have sent an owl to Mrs. Hermione Weasley about the open space for Arithmancy. I was hoping that you, Mr. Potter, would be the new Charms professor, seeing as you retired from Quidditch at the end of last season. I would also like to offer you the honor of being the Head of Gryffindor. In case you would like to know, I have given the other professors and their subjects._

_Transfiguration: Ms. Minerva McGonagall_

_Charms: Mr. Harry Potter_

_Potions: Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Mr. Remus Lupin (AN: Some guy in… let's say, Turkey, found a complete cure for werewolfism.)_

_Herbology: Mr. Neville Longbottom_

_Divination: Ms. Sybill Trelawney_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Mr. Rubeus Hagrid_

_Flying/Referee: Mr. Oliver Wood_

_Ancient Runes: Ms. ------ ----------_

_Arithmancy: Mrs. Hermione Weasley_

_Muggle Studies: Mrs. ------ -----------_

_Please think about taking this post and send your answer ASAP. Thank you for your time._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

(AN: I was a _bit_ too lazy to do all the teachers, so, yeah. But ya'll know ya luvvies me: D)

Harry stared at the letter. He then turned to Ginny. "Well, do you want me to do it?"

"Yes!" Ginny said excitedly.

"_Accio parchment, quill, and ink_!" Harry scribbled, 'Yes, I'd love to take the teaching post!' and gave it to Hedwig (whom was very old at the time) who took off towards the Hogwarts castle.

Two screams came from upstairs, one from Daniel and one from Lily. The thundering of feet on the stairs awoke all the rest of the children, as insults and protests of being woken up so early in the morning. Lily and Daniel appeared, both clutching pieces of parchment looking exactly like Kathy's letter.

"Well, I suppose now that you two have your letters, we should get everyone else out of bed, dressed, and breakfasted, seeing as we have some major shopping to do," said Ginny.

Kathy grabbed an empty pan and a large metal spoon and walked around upstairs, yelling, "Wakie, wakie, eggs and bacie!" (AN: I used to do that, it was sooooo fun.)

All the other children groaned, but seeing as Kathy wouldn't leave them alone until they were dressed and downstairs, they reluctantly got out of bed. They each shuffled down the stairs and quickly ate their breakfast, hoping to go back to sleep.

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Ginny, shaking her finger at her youngest children besides Cloe. "You five are going to your Grandmum and Granddad's today. You can sleep there. Kathy, Lily, Dan, your father, and I are going shopping for the triplet's school supplies." Rose, Matthew, Remus, Romulus, and Mary groaned. Ginny raised an eyebrow at them; they sighed and strode over to the fireplace where they Flooed to the Burrow. Ginny, along with Cloe, Harry, and the triplets, followed.

"Morning, Mum, Dad!" Ginny greeted her aging parents.

"Good morning Princess!" Arthur Weasley said. "What brings you and the family here this morning?"

"Dad, Harry and I need you and Mum to watch over Rose, Matthew, Remus, Romulus, Mary, and Cloe. Could you, please? I know Cloe would probably sleep for most of the time, and I was hoping Luna and Neville could help, since Luna they have no children yet," said Ginny. "I'll call them." She took a pinch of Floo powder, tossed it into the flames, and called, "Neville and Luna Longbottom's flat!" She stuck her head into the flames. "Neville! Luna! Come here!" Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood Longbottom appeared and knelt down in front of the fire.

"Hi, Ginny!" said Neville cheerily. "What's up?"

"Oh, Lily, Dan, and Kathy got their Hogwarts letters this morning and we need to go shopping for them. Could you come over and watch the rest of the children? Oh, and I forgot to tell you! The baby arrived. Her name is Cloe Abigail. So, can you help my Mum and Dad?"

"Yes, we'd love to help, Ginny," said Luna dreamily.

"Great!" shouted Ginny, and she pulled her head out of the flames. A moment later, Luna and Neville had Flooed over and were trying to round up the five younger children. Harry handed Cloe to Mr. Weasley, who called for his wife. Molly Weasley came down the stairs and immediately knew that Harry and Ginny had asked them to baby-sit. Harry and Ginny both thanked their Mum/Mother-in-Law and Dad/Father-in-Law for babysitting and Flooed to Diagon Alley.

AN: WHEW! I thought I'd _never_ get that done! Oh, and to those who've read the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Call of Destiny: I'll re-write it after I'm done with this fic. Hopefully the real seventh book won't be out by then, lol. Oh, and if you want to know when a new chapter comes out and you have an account on just use the little Story Alert thingy, and if you don't have an account of and you want to know when a chapter has come out, just E-Mail me. (my E-Mail addresses are below)

If you'd like to make a suggestion for a character in the actual books' son/daughter, I'd like that because of the Sorting at Hogwarts. I'd also like some ideas for the actual plot for this story, and I have one idea, and I also know one thing that's going to happen. I also need a Beta reader, and I'll tell you next chapter if I've gotten one yet. To make a suggestion or offer to be my Beta, simply E-Mail me at either or Thanks in advance, and REVIEW because reviews make me feel special.

NEXT CHAPTER: Diagon Alley and Lily, Dan, and Kathy find their own wands!


	4. Utter Horror

AN: Hi! I started this immediately after I uploaded chapter 3!

I will be changing my penname to… well, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter…

A School Story

Chapter 4: School Supplies

Harry, Ginny, Kathy, Lily, and Daniel stepped out of the fireplace at Flourish and Blott's. Everyone walked to Gringott's and waited for Harry when he went down to their vault and got the money they needed. The group split up. Harry and Ginny went to get the school supplies besides the wands and robes, and Kathy, Lily, and Dan walked to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for their own robes. Inside the store, they found a witch looking extremely old fitting a boy with a pointed face and white-blonde hair. Standing closely by the boy was a woman with a face that resembled a pug and long, wavy, chestnut colored hair. Kathy stared at the boy, dumbstruck.

Lily waved her hand in front of her sister's face. "Hello? Anybody there?" When Kathy remained oblivious to the people around her, Daniel smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ow! What's the matter? I was just looking at that boy!" Kathy said.

"No, my dear little sister, you were _staring_ at him. As if you fell in _love_ with him," said Lily.

"Kathy has a crush, Kathy has a crush!" sang Daniel. (AN: How immature can you get?)

"I do not!" Kathy retorted. _Yes, I do, and damn it, he's hot! How can I _not_ have a crush on him? _she added in thought. _Hey… he looks like Mr. Malfoy! At least, his hair and face do. If he's a Malfoy, then he'll be in Slytherin… I want to be in Slytherin now, maybe! But I can't tell anyone that…_ "At least he's not as bad looking as that Chang girl! I mean, come _on_, Daniel! She's only seven! She's four years younger than you!" That shut Daniel right up.

After a while, the boy and his mother left, each of the triplets was fitted for their robes, bought them, and set off to Ollivander's Wand Shop to meet their parents.

"Ah, I see Mr. Potter has children going to Hogwarts," said Ollivander. "And triplets, too. Well, now, I think we'll start with the youngest." Daniel stepped forward.

Kathy left the shop with a maple wand with a phoenix tail feather. It was eleven and a half inches long and quite supple. Daniel's wand was made of yew and had a Dragon heartstring core. It was eight and a quarter inches long and very springy. Lily had a wand made of willow and had a Unicorn hair core. It was nine and three quarter inches long and swishy.

The group headed toward Eeylop's Owl Emporium to get owls for Lily and Daniel. Lily chose a small, beautiful female mixed breed. She named her Grace because the owl was so graceful. Grace was half Snowy owl and half Tawny owl. Daniel chose a large male Eagle owl and named him Ares, after the Greek God of War. (AN: If I got it wrong, please tell me!)

----------------------------

When the family got home that night after eating dinner at the Burrow, they saw a horrifying sight. There was dried blood all over the porch, and Kathy's kitten, Sarah, was hanging headless in front of the door. Attached to the rope on which she was hanging from was a note:

_Beware: shame, grief, suffering, and danger await you._

The note was not signed.

Kathy burst into tears about the kitten she had gotten when Ebony had died. Sarah had been her best friend. She did not want a new cat for fear of it getting outside and trespassing again, but she did want a new cat to keep her company while she procrastinated her homework at Hogwarts.

Harry removed the rope, conjured up a shovel, walked to the side of the house, and began digging. Once the grave was big and deep enough, he tenderly placed Sarah in a conjured shoebox and laid her to rest.

After Harry buried Kathy's kitten, he said to her, "Do you want another kitten?"

Kathy nodded her head vigorously and said, "I want a beautiful, soft-furred, sleek, healthy kitten who prefers the indoors to the outdoors and eats actual cat food."

"Okay, sweetie, we'll go to the pet shop and get you another kitty tomorrow," said Ginny soothingly.

"Okay, Mummy," said Kathy, going into the house, heading upstairs, and then flopping down on her bed in her room, falling asleep without bothering to change into her gown.

**The Next Day:**

Kathy, Harry, and Ginny Flooed to Diagon Alley early the next morning and walked from Flourish and Blott's, where they had landed, to the pet store. Kathy chose a short-haired, two-month-old female kitten that had a black patch of fur on her head, a large black spot on her right side, and a large black portion of her tail. She was white all the rest of the way except her paw pads. Some pads were black and some were pink. Kathy named her Miah and called her Mimi for short.

"Aw, she licked me, Mum!" Kathy squealed.

"Aw…" said Ginny, entering Flourish and Blott's. She took a pinch of Floo powder and Flooed home. Harry and Kathy did the same right after she had gone.

**September 1st**

"DANIEL! KATHY! LILY! GET DOWN HERE UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO GO ON THE TRAIN!" Harry yelled.

"Okay, Dad!" the triplets yelled back. They descended the stairs and ran to the front door, their trunks banging on the floor behind them.

"Okay, Dad, we're ready!" Kathy said, seeing her father waiting for them. "Mimi!"

Mimi came bounding out of the den with a toy mouse dangling from her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot Mimi's food and food bowl, water bowl, and toys!" said Kathy running upstairs. She really had forgotten those, but had heard her father telling Daniel about his mischief-making days at Hogwarts, his Invisibility Cloak, and the Marauder's Map. She planned to somehow sneak those two items out of the house and go to Hogwarts with them in her possession. She snuck into her parents' bedroom and rummaged around a bit until finding the cloak in the closet and the map in one of the drawers in her father's bedside table. She stuffed them into her jeans' pockets. Kathy then grabbed Mimi's care items and ran downstairs.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Yep!" the triplets replied.

"Good. We'll be going by Floo. There are special fireplaces at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Say good-bye to your mother, brothers, and sisters, as you will not see them until next summer."

"BYE, MUM, ROSE, MATT, REMUS, ROMULUS, MARY, AND CLOE! SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER!" the triplets yelled.

"BYE!" everyone except Cloe yelled back.

The triplets grabbed some Floo powder and Flooed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

AN: Yes, this was really quick! And short! Only four word pages…. I'm going to go and start the next chapter! I swear, it'll be a bit longer!

My new penname is going to be Emerald and Sapphire, and if that one isn't available, it's going to stay like this, okay? So look for either of those from now on!


	5. The Train Ride and the Sorting

**AN: Hey! I'm soooo glad to be back! Sorry, again, about the long time between updates! My family has been doing some rearranging to our house now that it's summer! Good things about that: I get my own TV with Satellite and a DVD/VHS player. Bad things? I have to share a computer (no more 'my own computer!' WAHHH!), I have to share a room with my little sister, and my computer is probably going to get dumped, and all my Daniel Radcliffe stuff is on it!**

**I decided that Voldie isn't going to come back somehow in this fic! (In a mysterious voice) It is a man… a man who is powered by the fact that he gets whatever he wants…. It's…. GILDEROY LOCKHART! No, it really isn't, I just made that up. (Laughs) Nah, I like Gildy too much to make him evil. BUT! There will be some Gildy in this fic! The user AgiVega loves Gildy, you should read her stories if you haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: I borrowed the characters from the actual HP books to play with, as JKR has graciously let everyone play around with them. I borrowed the Sorting Hat's song from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and a lot of the text is from that, but has been played around with a bit. Harry and Ginny's kids belong to moi.**

**  
**

Kathy, Daniel, and Lily stepped out of the fireplace and saw a gleaming scarlet steam engine. The Hogwarts Express was beautiful. Harry stepped out of the fireplace next and fondly looked at the train that had changed his life.

Harry counted out three Galleons for each of the triplets. "That's for the lunch trolley. Come on, kids, let's find you a seat!" he said, walking toward the train.

"Dad!" Kathy groaned. "I'm a young woman now, even if I _do_ act immature at times!"

"All right… I'll see you at school, kids." Harry kissed the girls on the cheek and hugged his son.

"Daaad!" Kathy groaned again and tried to push him away.

"Now, behave on the train!" said Harry, and he glanced at the clock. "Ten fifty-eight! Time to get on!"

"See you later, Dad!" called the triplets. They got on the train and waved to their father out the window as the train started. When they rounded the corner, and he was out of sight, the kids went to find a compartment.

"Here's one!" said Kathy, looking through the glass door of a compartment near the back of the train. "There are only 3 people in here, and they look about our age."

In the compartment were two boys and a girl. One boy had white-blonde hair and gray eyes. It was the boy they had seen in Madam Malkin's. The other boy and the girl looked exactly alike. They both had honey-blonde hair (AN: That's actually my natural hair colour.) and bright blue eyes.

Kathy opened the door. "Er…. Hi, is it okay if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said the girl. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Kathy said, smiling at the girl. She hauled her trunk into the compartment and put it in the luggage rack. "Come on, Lily, Daniel."

Lily and Daniel came into the compartment, put their trunks into the luggage rack, and sat down by their sister. Kathy let Mimi out of her carrier to stretch her legs.

"So… what's your name?" Kathy asked the girl.

"My name is Jessica Lockhart, but just call me Jess," the girl replied. "This is my twin brother, James Lockhart, and this fellow is Tom Malfoy."

"Hi, Jess, James, Tom… I'm Kathy Potter, and these are my brother and sister, Lily and Daniel Potter. We're triplets."

"How fun!" Jess exclaimed. "Do you have to share a room?"

"Nope, we each get our own!" said Lily.

"Lucky!" said James. "We have to share a room!"

"Oh, that stinks," said Daniel.

"Yeah, it does," said Jess. "Hey, Kathy, your full first name is Katherine, right?"

"Yeah, but it's spelled K-A-T-H-R-Y-N, not K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E."

"Cool. Instead of Kathy, why don't you try Ryn for a nickname?"

"That sounds so cool! I like that!" Kathy exclaimed. "Wait… what's wrong, Mimi?" she asked, for Mimi had started meowing by the compartment door.

"I think the lunch trolley is coming," said Lily. "That's probably why she's meowing."

Sure enough, a minute later, the lunch trolley came around. Everyone ordered some snacks.

"So, what houses are you three wanting to get into?" asked James, who was timidly trying an unfamiliar flavour of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He made a face and spat it out. Lily let out a startled "Ew!" and James said, "Ugh… paint!"

"We want to get into Gryffindor. Our Mum's side of the family has always been in Gryffindor, and our Dad and grandparents were in there, too," said Ryn. "Ooh, can I have any peanut butter or blueberry you find?"

"Sure," said James, and he gave her a (supposedly) peanut butter flavoured bean.

Ryn bit into it and chewed a bit. "Ah, alas…. Earwax!" Daniel and Lily laughed along with their sister.

"Our father was in Slytherin and our mother was in Hufflepuff. I don't really care where I get, as long as I stay with James," said Jess.

"I'm going to get into Slytherin." This was the first time Tom had spoken since the triplets had come in the compartment. "My mother and father were both in Slytherin, so I'll probably get in there, too."

Everyone remained silent. After about five minutes, Ryn spoke up.

"I'm going to take a nap. Lily, do you mind if I lean on your shoulder, or do I have to lean against the window?"

"You can lean on me, just don't thrash in your sleep or anything."

"I'll try not to."

Daniel got out his pack of Exploding Snap to play with, and everyone played while Ryn slept.

**Ryn's Dream**

Ryn was walking around Hogwarts. She walked down a hall and came across Professor Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Potter, could I have a word, please?" he asked.

"Sure, Professor," Ryn replied.

"Please, come down into my office, if you don't mind."

"Okay."

Ryn followed him to the dungeons and into his office. He locked the door and put a silencing charm around the room.

Ryn was getting creeped out about his behaviour. "Professor, why did you lock the door and put a silencing charm on the room?"

Malfoy didn't answer. He cleared off his desk and sat down on his chair.

"Please, sit, Miss Potter."

Ryn sat down on a chair across from him.

"Miss Potter…. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Go on…" said Ryn.

"I'd like to know…. Are you a virgin?" Malfoy asked.

"Er… why do you ask that?" asked Ryn nervously.

Malfoy waved his wand and a gag appeared on Ryn's face. He got up and lifted her onto the desk.

Ryn suddenly knew what he was going to do and screamed.

Malfoy slapped her. She kept on screaming. He ripped off her clothes and his own. Malfoy forced her legs apart and raped her, over and over while she screamed and cried.

When he finished, he grabbed her beautiful, curly black locks and pulled so that her head was upright and said, "If you tell anyone, if anyone finds out, I swear I will kill you."

The scene changed. Ryn was in Transfiguration. She started feeling light-headed, and fainted. She woke up in the hospital. Nobody was there except Madam Pomfrey. She supposed her mother was taking care of her younger siblings and her father was teaching a class.

"Madam Pomfrey?" she asked. What happened?"

"Dear, you fainted in the middle of your Transfiguration lesson."

"But…. Why?"

"Miss Potter…. You're pregnant," said Madam Pomfrey very quietly.

"No…. This can't be true! No, it can't!" said Ryn, on the verge of tears.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but it's true. You're going to have a baby. I'm afraid you have to tell your parents about this."

"NO! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! I'M ONLY ELEVEN! I CAN'T BE!" Ryn sobbed into her pillow.

"Here, dear, drink this," said Madam Pomfrey, giving her patient a cup full of dreamless sleeping potion. Ryn drank it and immediately fell asleep.

When Ryn woke up, she didn't open her eyes. She heard her father and Madam Pomfrey talking.

"…Yes, but why did she faint?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid your daughter must tell you that herself when she wakes up," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Could I wake her up?" asked Harry.

"Daddy," said Ryn in a small voice, "I'm already awake."

Harry went over to her bed and kneeled down beside it. "Sweetie, please, tell me why you fainted."

"Daddy, I'll tell you if you promise not to yell."

"I promise, sweetie."

"Daddy, I'm p-p-p-p-preg-n-n-n-nant."

**End of Ryn's Dream**

"RYN! RYN! WAKE UP!" yelled Lily.

Ryn jerked awake and noticed that she was covered in sweat. "What happened?" she asked, shaking uncontrollably.

"You started thrashing and screaming and crying in your sleep! Sis, what happened?" asked Daniel.

"I had a nightmare! I-I-I was r-r-raped… and then I got pregnant…." Ryn sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, Ryn, it's okay! It was only a dream," said James, going over to Ryn to comfort her.

Ryn spent almost all of the rest of the train ride on the edge of having an anxiety attack.

"Come on," said Jess, "we're almost there. We'd better get our robes on."

So they all got into their robes and sat back down.

"Come here, Mimi," said Ryn. "It's time to get in your carrier."

Mimi jumped onto Ryn's lap and Ryn picked her up and put her in her carrier.

Soon after that, the train slowed to a stop. They all got up and headed out of the compartment and out the nearest door to the platform. All six children saw a towering figure.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way, please!" called the towering figure of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" squealed Ryn. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. She had always loved Hagrid, for he loved all creatures, just like her.

Hagrid continued calling for first years until he was sure he had everybody.

"All right, this way ter the boats! Come on, now!" he called. All the first years nervously followed him to the boats. "No more'n four ter a boat! Come on!" As soon as everyone was in, Hagrid asked, "Everyone in? Right then! FORWARD!" The fleet of little boats moved forward all at once, gliding across the lake. They approached the cliff on which the castle stood and saw a curtain of ivy over a wide opening in the cliff.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as they passed through the ivy into a tunnel-like stream, which seemed to take them right underneath the castle. They finally reached a kind of harbour, where they clambered out of the boats and onto the rocks and pebbles. Everyone clambered up the passageway after Hagrid, coming out onto smooth grass. They walked up a set of stone steps that led up to a huge oak front door, and Hagrid knocked on it three times.

"Aunt Hermione!" Ryn and Lily squealed. They ran up to greet her with hugs.

"Hello, Lily, Kathy! It's so wonderful to see you!" said Hermione, smiling.

"The firs' years, Hermione," said Hagrid.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid, thank you," Hermione replied, nodding. She beckoned them to an empty chamber off the hall and the first years crowded in, looking extremely nervous. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will begin soon, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. At Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points for your house. Rule-breaking will cause you to lose some of these points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup, which is a great honour. The Sorting Ceremony should begin momentarily."

Hermione left. Ryn jumped about a foot in the air as several people had screamed. She looked around and saw several ghosts. They started talking to some of the first years, but didn't get to finish as Hermione came back and said, "We're ready for you now. Please, follow me."

The first years followed her into the Great Hall. They marvelled at the ceiling, which was pictured as a beautiful starry night. They all walked forward, toward the front of the Hall. They saw an extremely old and patched hat with a rip near the brim perched on a four-legged stool. The rip opened like a mouth and the hat burst out in song:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables in turn and became still and silent once more.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," said Hermione.

Ryn didn't listen until the list came to James and Jess Lockhart. They were sorted into Slytherin. Next came Tom Malfoy, and he was in Slytherin as well. After that, she didn't listen until the list came to the P's.

"Potter, Lillian!" called Hermione. Lily shyly walked up the stool and sat down. Hermione placed the hat on her head.

After about a minute, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ryn clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindors, and so did Daniel and her father as Lily went to join the rest of the Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Daniel!" said Hermione. Daniel walked up to the stool and sat down. Hermione placed the hat on his head as well.

After around thirty seconds, the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ryn, the Gryffindors, and Harry all clapped very loudly as Daniel also went to join the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Kathryn!" Hermione called. Ryn made her way up to the stool nervously and sat down. Her aunt placed the hat on her head and she immediately heard a voice in her ear.

"Hello, Miss Potter. I see you are most difficult to place, like your father. You have plenty of courage, bravery, and cunning. And… you are a Parselmouth? Interesting…. Well, my dear, there is only one place to put you, I'm afraid," said the hat, and it finally shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

**AN: Did you like it? I hope so! Go ahead and send me Howlers, death wishes, and sentences to Azkaban! I'll just put them aside until the entire story is done! This took me a long time, mostly because I had extreme Writer's Block, but I finally got it done! YAY!**

**Wow, this chapter was almost ten pages long! That's a record for me! YAY!**


	6. Lots of Letters

**AN:** Hey! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TO LET ME KNOW YOU EXIST!

I did NOT get the names Jessica and James from the old show 'Pokemon.'

This is a real bit from a magazine or whatever, my friend Jackie gave it to me.

**"My God, it was fun," gushed 17-year-old Radcliffe. "Me and Katie we were awkward and nervous at first but once we got it, it was fine."**

**Leung also sung her costar's praises. "Daniel is a good kisser," she said. "I really enjoyed it. He's energetic and makes you feel relaxed... It's great working with him."**

It makes me sad, because I love Dan and I don't like to think of him kissing another girl. But the good thing is that now I know he's a good kisser!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except all the kids.

When all the food from the plates had cleared, McGonagall stood up. "Welcome, first years, and to the older students, welcome back! I have a couple of announcements to make. First of all, we have three new teachers with us. First of all, there is Mrs. Hermione Weasley, who will be taking the post of Arithmancy. There is also Mr. Draco Malfoy, who will be head of Slytherin and our new Potions Master. And, last, but not least, there is Mr. Harry Potter, who is taking the post of Charms. The second announcement is that this year is Hogwarts' 1000th birthday. Because of this, we will be having a costume party on Halloween, a ball on Christmas Eve night, and two tournaments at the end of the year. I shall give you more details later in the week. Off to bed, now! Prefects, please show the first years to their dormitories."

**Later:**

_Slytherin?_ Ryn thought. _Why Slytherin?_ She was in her new dormitory with a girl with hazel hair and brown eyes, named Jenn Nott, a girl with violet eyes and dark brown, almost black hair, named Tanya Flint, a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and very light blue eyes, named Marie Zabini, and Jess.

"Oh, will you give it a rest, already?" Marie asked, looking exasperated. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh, shut up, you stuck-up little toe rag!" Jess snapped. "It's obvious the poor girl is in distress! I would be, too, if I came from a family that turned out only Gryffindors before her!"

"It's okay, Ryn," said Tanya soothingly. "We'll be your friends, and we won't be mean or rude to your brother and sister just because they're Gryffindors."

"Yeah," said Jenn. "Don't worry!"

Ryn just kept on crying. She remembered the looks on her father, Daniel, and Lily's faces. Her father was the worst; he had gone extremely white and his lip was twitching. Lily was paler than usual and her eyes were wide, as were Daniel's.

Ryn had looked up at her aunt and Hermione was pale and wide-eyed, like Ryn's brother and sister. Ryn got up and walked over to the Slytherin table, where she sat down by James, Jess, and Tom. She was shaking uncontrollably through the rest of the Sorting and through dinner. She did not eat, for she felt she would throw up everything if she did.

Now, in her shared dormitory, she was crying her eyes out. Poor Ryn was so ashamed and horrified. She was horrified of what her mother would think. _I'll have to write to her first thing tomorrow night after classes,_ thought Ryn. After crying for half an hour, she finally cried herself to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Ryn woke up. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that the train ride, her being Sorted into Slytherin, and her crying herself to sleep had all been a dream. She opened her eyes, and saw green and silver, and she immediately knew it wasn't a dream. _Damn!_ she thought. _It wasn't a dream!_ Ryn rubbed her stomach, as it had begun to growl. She took out the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map she had nicked from her father and crept out of the room. Once she was in the Common Room, she said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ryn looked around the Map and tried to see where the kitchens were. She finally found them, and headed out to the painting of the bowl of fruit.

Ryn stood in front of the painting, wondering what to do. She looked at the Map, and a small speech bubble popped up, saying, _Tickle the pear._ Ryn lifted her index finger and tickled the pear and the painting opened to reveal about a hundred or more house-elves. A few of them rushed up to Ryn and bowed.

"What can we gets you, Miss?" squeaked one elf.

"Er…. I'd like a slice of treacle tart, a rotisserie chicken breast, and a butterbeer, please," Ryn replied kindly to the elf. She knew her Aunt Hermione would freak if she were rude to a house-elf. "That would be all. Oh, is Dobby around?"

"Yes, Miss, Dobby is over there," said an elf, pointing toward the fireplace.

"Okay, thanks!" said Ryn. She went over to the fireplace to talk to Dobby and when an elf came up to her, along with several elves carrying a tray with her food on it, she sat down at one of the tables and ate. When she finished, she thanked the elves, slipped on the Invisibility Cloak, and headed out the door and back to her dormitory.

The next morning, before classes, Ryn used the Marauder's Map to find her way to the Owlery. She chose a tawny owl that belonged to the school and beckoned it down to her. She scribbled (neatly) a note to her mother:

_Mum,_

_I got Sorted into Slytherin. Dad may have told you, I don't know, but I wanted to tell you myself. Please, don't send a Howler or anything, because it isn't my fault. _

_I've made a couple of friends, and there's this boy that I kind of like, but he just ignores me like I'm part of the wall or something! What should I do, Mum?_

_Love,  
Ryn_

_PS: Like my new nickname? One of my new friends came up with it!_

She sent the letter and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ryn piled a load of scrambled eggs with cinnamon in them (That's actually pretty good!), hash browns (Hash browns are delicious, I couldn't leave them out!), and turkey bacon (Turkey bacon has no fat! I haven't had it before, but it sounds good, and also Ryn has to keep her beautiful feminine figure! LOL!) onto her plate and ate it all. She received her schedule, which said that she had Charms first thing that morning. All they did was practice making different coloured or different sized sparks, and that got pretty boring after a while.

Later that day, after classes, Ryn received a reply to the letter she had sent to her mother.

_To My Beautiful Little Ryn,_

_Sweetie, I know it's not your fault you got in Slytherin. I'm just glad you have some friends in there to keep you company. As for your crush… well, it took your father YEARS to notice me, let me tell you that. It may take a while for this boy to notice you, as most boys your age are quite thickheaded, and most likely will remain so for 3-4 more years._

_Your father told me last night that this year is Hogwarts' 1000th birthday and that there's going to be a Christmas Eve ball, a Halloween costume party, and a tournament for the boys and a tournament for the girls at the end of the year. I think you should go to the ball and wear something… enticing. He may not be able to resist you then! If he still doesn't notice you, enter the tournament for the girls, and if you win, he may realize how wonderful you are._

_I must go now, Cloe is crying. Tell your brother, sister, and father I said hello and I love them!_

_Love,  
Mum_

_PS: That's a wonderful nickname!_

Ryn turned the parchment over, and was glad that her Mum had used a different piece of parchment instead of the piece Ryn had written on. She neatly wrote:

_Dear Mum,_

_I think that's a great idea! I really should do that…. I already have a few dress ideas… I could draw them up for you (You know how I'm a good artist!) and then you could make them! I was also hoping you could give me a few spells for different hairstyles, like straightened and buns and that kind of thing. Do you have any?_

_Mum, a few guys have been pointing at me and passing me notes that say vulgar things that make me want to hurl! I mean, there have only been two or three guys doing it, but it's still gross. The guys who pass me these notes are uglier than how Dad told me Voldemort looks! Eww…. That made me shudder! Is it just because I'm really nice-looking, or what? Please reply to me with what I should do about the notes!_

_Love,  
Ryn_

Ryn gave the letter to the owl and it took off.

A few hours later, she received a reply.

_Dearest Ryn,_

_Those boys were just looking for an easy hangover. That is to say, they wanted you to sleep with them, not because you are so beautiful, but because they most likely think you will not put up much of a fight. They want to be in possession of you, because at home they probably get whatever they want. Please give me the names of these boys, and I will write to their parents. In the meantime, fight against them. Not physically, I just mean to say no to anything they offer. I honestly doubt they'll continue if you fight against them Nevertheless, I shall still write to their parents._

_Those dresses sound beautiful! Get to work on them! As for the hair-styling charms… I know that the spell _Derigo_ straightens your hair and _Crispus_ curls it back up, but I don't know any others, unfortunately. I'll have to look into that._

_Tell everyone I said hello and that I love them!_

_Love,  
Mum_

Ryn got out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote

_Dear Mum,_

_Thank you so much for the advice! Unfortunately, I don't know any of their names.  
I tried the straightening charm and it worked! Then I tried the curling charm, and it also worked! Thank you so much, Mum!  
Lily, Daniel, and Dad all said hello and that they love you too!_

_Love,  
Ryn_

Somehow Ryn survived the rest of the week without any major breakdowns. On Friday, Ryn's last class of the day was Potions. She entered the classroom, went over to her brother and sister, and hugged them. She then sat down in-between them. "I've missed you guys…"

"Sis, we've been in the Great Hall for every meal, and we've seen you several times in the corridors!" said Lily.

"I know, but I've still missed you!" said Ryn, pouting. "A girl can miss her brother and sister whom she is triplets with, can't she?"

"Yes, but…" said Lily.

"Girls…" Daniel muttered under his breath. Lily and Ryn both smacked him in the back of the head.

"I just got my second monthly," Ryn whispered to Lily, "and it _hurts_! I'm starting to wish I had some of that Muggle medicine… Midol! I really need some for the cramps and bloating and fatigue…."

"They must be bad… I'll be dreading the day I get my first monthly," Lily whispered back.

"I like to whisper, too," said Daniel. "What are you two talking about? What's a 'monthly?' The two sisters jerked and looked around.

Ryn and Lily giggled and whispered to their brother, "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand!"

Professor Malfoy finally came in and stood in front of the class. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Malfoy," the class replied.

"Today we will be not be brewing, but taking notes. Get out a roll of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle."

The lesson passed fairly quickly and afterwards, Ryn, Lily, and Daniel set out for their individual common rooms.

AN: Not as long as last chapter, but…. Yay! It's finally finished! I had severe Writer's Block.

I made some dolls that look like Ryn on a dolly maker and saved them to my comp! If you'd like to get them, leave your E-Mail address in a review and I'll send them to you. I honestly don't have time to go to everyone's account to get their E-Mails, as I have soooo much homework this year. You could also just add me to Yahoo! Messenger or MSN Messenger.

Ooh! My birthday is in five days! Yay:D

The quote "I like to whisper, too!" is from The Cat in the Hat, the movie.


	7. Someone Made The Team!

**NOTE: PLEASE, ALWAYS READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES THAT ARE IN BOLD AND CAPS LIKE THIS ONE. THOSE THAT ARE IN BOLD ARE IMPORTANT NOTES, AND YOU MOST LIKELY WILL BE LOST IF YOU DON'T READ THEM.**

AN: **I'M NOW CHANGING RYN'S NAME TO KATE, THOUGH HER FULL NAME WILL STILL BE KATHRYN. IN TURN, THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WITH KATHRYN AS 'RYN' WILL BE UPDATED AND CHECKED FOR MISTAKES. I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE POINTED OUT MISTAKES IN OTHER CHAPTERS, SO I'M FIXING THEM. THANKS!**

Random Quote(s) of the Chapter:

"Tiffany: Ooh, is Brandon looking over here?

Sara: No.

Me, without thinking: Ben's looking over here.

Sara: -squeals- Ooh, he is?!

Kaitlyn: -looks at me funnily-

Me: No.

Kaitlyn, Me, and Tiffany: -burst out laughing and exchange high fives-

Sara: -looks pissed-" – Friday, October 27, 2006, at my lunch table

As Kate sat in the Slytherin common room on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of October with her best friends and lovingly running her palm over the lovely, soft, dark green cloth of the chair by the fire, she felt sad. It was the eighth week of school, and she wasn't getting the notes anymore, but the girls in her dormitory were whispering to each other a lot, and were doing so right then.

"What are you talking about?" she asked them.

Jess came up to her and said, "There have been some rumours floating around about you."

Kate swore under her breath. "What kind of rumours?"

"Awful ones about you being a slut, a whore, and never giving guys 'what they want.'"

Kate swore again, yet that time even more loudly. "What?! I've never had sex with anyone, and I don't plan to do so any time soon! Those rumours probably originated from the boys whom I refused to sleep with!"

"Kate, I didn't believe those rumours for one second! I mean," Jess lowered her voice to a whisper, "I wouldn't want to either if I ever had a nightmare about being raped."

Kate broke into silent tears. "Finally someone understands me," she choked out quietly. "I've just been so miserable the past few weeks, what with me having guys hitting on me, being sorted into Slytherin, and the memory of that dream on the train. My own _father_ doesn't even look at me anymore ever since I was sorted into Slytherin. Whenever we go to Charms, he just turns away and acts like I don't exist!"

"Oh, Kate, I didn't notice that, I'm sorry! That's horrible. Is there any reason why you think you got sorted into Slytherin?"

"Well, I know I'm a Parselmouth and I used to try to prove to the older boys in my neighbourhood that I wasn't the little girly-girl that I look like I am now, so that might have contributed to it…."

"You're a Parselmouth? But – but then – then you c-could be a – a descendant of Salazar Slytherin!"

"Yes, Jess, because we all know that Salazar Slytherin is my idol and I want to grow up just like him, conspire against the other three Houses, and vote for purebloods only to come here for school," said Kate sarcastically.

"Er… right. I take it that you're not a descendant of Slytherin?" Jess asked.

"No, Jess," Kate sighed, feeling like she was talking to a four-year-old, "Voldemort was the last descendant of Slytherin, and when he tried to kill my dad, he ended up transferring some of his powers to my dad, and one of them was the ability to speak Parseltongue. I'm guessing dad passed it down to me, although I don't know how. Seeing as he wasn't born with the ability, he shouldn't have passed it down."

"Oh," said Jess quietly.

"And remember, James can't know. Promise me you won't tell him," Kate said.

"I promise."

"Good. Now, how do I confront my dad?"

"I dunno… maybe you should just ask if you can have a word with him after class," said Jess.

"Wow… why didn't I think of that?" asked Kate, more to herself than to Jess.

"…Dunno."

"I'll see you later," said Kate. "I need to send an owl to my Mum, and then I'm going out for Quidditch try-outs."

"Ooh, you're doing Quidditch try-outs, too? What position?"

"Seeker."

"Oh, James and I are trying-out for Chasers."

"Cool."

Kate trudged up to the Owlery with a quill, an inkpot (her Uncle Fred and George's colour-changing ink), and several pieces of parchment, most of which had designs for dresses on them, and one piece was blank. Once there, she'd selected a handsome screech owl, beckoned it to her, and it soared downward and landed gracefully beside her. Kate started writing a semi-long letter to her Mum.

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you and the rest doing?_

_Mum, Dad hasn't talked to me, acknowledged me, or even looked at me for that matter, ever since the first of September. I think he's ashamed of me, or even worse: disappointed. What do I do? I was thinking of staying back after Charms tomorrow, but I don't know. What do you think?_

_I drew a few pictures of some dresses I like, and am including them in the envelope. I like the green one best. I do like the lavender, gold, and silver ones, too, but I still like the green one. If you make that one for me, could it have silver or gold trimming? And I'd like it to be silk or velvet. I wouldn't mind satin, but I'd prefer one of the other two._

_Guess who I'm being for Halloween? Well, it's actually a tie between Captain Jack Sparrow and Dad. The only way I'm being Dad is if he talks to me again, though._

_Well, I hope you and the others are okay! I've got to go try out for Quidditch now! I hope I get Seeker, because the House team needs a Seeker and two Chasers! (Gryffindor needs a Seeker and a Chaser.)_

_Love,_

_Kate_

Kate folded her letter and gave it to the screech owl. It took off. She headed downstairs and out onto the grounds. She went and stood in the line of would-be Seekers. She couldn't help but notice that she was the only first year in that particular line. In the Chaser line, there were three first years. They were James Lockhart, Jess Lockhart, and… Tom Malfoy.

Kate couldn't believe it. Tom Malfoy? Well, she had to admit; he looked pretty good in Quidditch robes.

Then, the captain, Billy Joe Macnair, called up the would-be Seekers first, and then he sorted them out by year. He started with the seventh years, then sixth years, and so on. Most of the people didn't do that well. Then Kate's turn finally came.

"Kate Potter," called Billy Joe. Kate stepped up, shaking with nervousness. She looked over at Jess, who gave her an encouraging smile. Kate became somewhat braver, and mounted the broom she was given. According to what Billy Joe told her, she needed to catch all twenty golf balls to become Seeker. As they were thrown at her, Kate caught them. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and….

That was it. She flew to the opposite direction the twentieth golf ball had been thrown, and when she realized she missed it, she landed. Then, she saw a smirk on the face of the fifth year that had also caught nineteen golf balls. Kate realized what he had done. The Confundus Charm.

"Can anyone do the _Prior Incantato_ spell?" she yelled. Everyone shook his or her heads, and the fifth year that had Confunded her looked puzzled. "I'll be right back," Kate said to Billy Joe. She ran into the castle and all the way to her Aunt Hermione's office.

Once there, Kate burst in, and unintentionally interrupted a conversation her father and aunt were having.

"Kate, dear, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"Aunt Hermione, can you perform the _Prior Incantato_ spell? Oh, and hi, Dad," Kate asked, gasping for breath.

"Yes, dear, but why?"

"I think some fifth year Confunded me a few minutes ago at Quidditch try-outs. I flew the complete opposite direction of where the golf ball was being thrown, and I know I would've caught it, because I caught the first nineteen balls. Can you please come help me so I can clear this up?"

"Yes, of course, sweetie."

"Thank you!" said Kate, and she grabbed her aunt's hand and dragged her down to the grounds. Fortunately, everyone was still there.

"That's him, right there," said Kate, pointing to the fifth year.

"May I please see your wand?" Hermione asked the boy. He handed it over. "_Prior Incantato._" A miniature head with crossed eyes came out of the boy's wand tip and Hermione waved her wand and the head vanished. "Well, it seems this boy Confunded someone or something recently."

Jess spoke up, "I saw him point his wand at Kate and mutter something, but I didn't know what it was. It must have been that spell."

"Well, it seems since one of our nominees for the position of Slytherin Seeker cheated, I'm afraid I must disqualify him. And the best person for the position of Seeker is… Miss Kate Potter!"

Kate squealed in excitement and hugged her aunt and Jess. "I have to go tell Mum!!!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her and your Dad," said Hermione, smiling. "I'm going up to Hogsmeade to visit your Uncle Ron and cousins in a little while, anyway."

"Thanks, Aunt Hermione!"

AN: Yes, that was short, I know. I just wanted to get this in by Halloween, which it is.

I WISH YOU ALL A VERY HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYBODY WHO CELEBRATES IT, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JACKIE!!!!!!!

Good night!


	8. The Truth Behind it All

**AN**: Hey, I'm back!! Okay, everyone, I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't get this up until after Thanksgiving. I really hope all you Americans had a great time, because I sure didn't. My dad decided to join a volleyball team and the Tuesday before Thanksgiving (November 21), he fell while playing a game. He broke his right ankle in two places and had to have surgery to put in a plate and pins to hold it together. He's in a lot of pain, but the pain pills are working. Prayers are gladly accepted, unless it's against your religion, of course.

000000000000000

This chapter is dedicated to my friends, Desirae and Kaitlyn (whom Kate is not named after. I just felt like changing her name). Desirae's birthday was November 30th, and Kaitlyn's birthday was December 3rd. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GUYS!!

000000000000000

**Random Quote(s) of the Chapter**:

"**Mary**: I found a chicken breast!  
**Me**: I want a breast!  
**Hannah P.**, talking about human breasts: You have some.  
**Me**, thinking Hannah's talking about chicken: No I don't, I ate it!  
**Everyone else**: -bursts out laughing-  
**Me**: -finally gets it and laughs too-" –Mary (older sister), Hannah P. (Mary's

friend), and me on Sunday, December 3rd, 2006

000000000000000

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "The Call of the Wild". Jack London owns it, even though he's dead. I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. I own Harry's daughter, Lily Potter, but not Harry's mother, Lily Potter. I own all the kids and pets, as I created them.

000000000000000

It was two days before Halloween. Kate, Jess, and James were hanging out in the Slytherin common room, and it was past curfew.

"Hey, Jess, I'm gonna go get a bit of a snack," Kate whispered to her friend.

"'Kay," Jess whispered back, smiling to herself.

Kate went to her dormitory, grabbed the invisibility cloak, slipped it over herself, and went back to the common room. She left through the entrance and headed down toward the kitchens.

Someone came around the nearest corner and started heading right at her. It was Professor Malfoy. Kate was sure he couldn't see her, but it wasn't until it was too late that she realized the cloak, being so light, had slipped off without her noticing. She looked for a place to hide, but it was too late. He'd already spotted her.

Professor Malfoy came toward her. "Why, hello, Miss Potter. May I inquire as to why you are wandering the corridors this late at night?"

"Er… I just wanted a little snack before bed," Kate replied, unable to think of a good excuse.

"Really? Well, I have some tarts in my office. Would you care to join me?" asked the professor.

"Er… okay," Kate agreed. She had no idea that it would be the worst decision she ever made.

"Thank you. I have been wanting to talk with you."

Kate walked with the professor to his office. When they got there, Malfoy closed the door. He sat down at his desk and cleared it off.

"Please, Miss Potter, sit down," Professor Malfoy said, gesturing to the seat across from him. Kate sat. "Now, Miss Potter, I have a question to ask you."

"And that would be…?"

Malfoy leaned over his desk so that his face was merely inches from Kate's. "Miss Potter… are you a virgin?"

As soon as he asked that, the dream Kate had nearly two months ago flashed in her mind.

_Oh, sugar honey iced tea!!!_ Kate thought. _I can't believe I didn't see this coming!_

Malfoy stood up and walked around his desk so that he was right in front of the girl. She started shaking uncontrollably. He rubbed his hand over her cheek. It felt icy where he'd touched it.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes, professor, I am a virgin."

Malfoy smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, nor sad. It was evil… and lustful.

"Good. I don't like bad girls. And… do you know what I'll do if you tell anyone about this?" he asked.

Kate shook her head, a very frightened look on her face.

"I'll kill you," he said, smiling that horrid smile again.

That was last thing Kate saw before she was knocked out by a heavy blow to the head.

Kate drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few hours. The first time she was conscious, she cracked her eyes open the tiniest bit. Her head hurt immensely, and so did her breasts and private area. She saw a pale torso, and figured it must have been Malfoy. He must have noticed she was awake, for the poor girl received another sharp blow to the head and fell limp.

As soon as he was finished with her, Malfoy tossed her out onto the cold stone floor, where the girl hit her head, causing further damage. She came around a minute later and tried to get up, but the unfortunate girl was much too weak, collapsed, and died.

000000000000000

Young Kate Potter was seeing a light. All around her was darkness, but far off, there was a light. She headed toward it, and after a few minutes, reached it. She used the light to look down on herself. She was wearing white billowing robes. As she looked at the darkness, far, far back, she saw her parents. It wasn't only her parents. Her brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and friends were there, too. They were all waving good-bye to her. Kate waved back to them and shouted, "Good-bye! I love you!"

She then headed through the doorway of light. When she was through, she saw five people and a kitten. The kitten ran to her, purring. "Sarah!" the girl cried. Thankfully, Sarah still had her head. Kate hugged the kitten to her and looked up at the five people in front of her. Four of the five people were men, and the other was a woman.

The woman looked exactly like her sister, Lily. One of the men had hazel eyes like her sister, Cloe, and also had jet-black hair that stuck up every which-way, like her father's. He also had glasses. Kate knew what her Granddad and Grandmum on her father's side looked like, and thought that those two people had to be them. She tentatively asked, "Grandmum? Granddad?"

The woman and the man with hazel eyes smiled and nodded. Kate felt apprehensive about approaching them, so they approached her. James and Lily hugged her. She hugged them back.

"Kate, this is Sirius Black," said James. Sirius walked toward Kate and kneeled down before her. He gestured for her to join him, and she kneeled down, too.

"After you meet the others, you must go back to the darkness. The door has not yet closed, but it will as soon as you are ready for it to do so." Sirius stood up and so did Kate.

"Kate, this is Cedric Diggory. He was very kind to your father, and a very good friend to him," Lily said, gesturing to the youngest looking man with brown hair.

"Miss Potter, I want you to tell your father that I said thank you," Cedric said to her, smiling.

"And this, Kate, is Albus Dumbledore," Sirius told her, gesturing to the last man. He had very long silver hair and a long silver beard. He wore half-moon spectacles and had twinkling bright blue eyes.

"Miss Potter, I must tell you now, as I will get no other time to do so. You must go back to the darkness. Your family needs you. Your friends need you. Most of all, your babies need you," Dumbledore said, looking very serious.

"What? What baby? I'm not carrying a baby…" Kate said, cracking up. She stopped laughing when she saw the seriousness of everyone's faces. "…Am I?"

"No, Kate. Not _a_ baby. Babies," Lily said.

Kate had a look of paranoia on her face. "How many babies?"

Sirius kneeled before her and took her hand. He looked sad. "Kate, I know this is a heavy burden for you, but please… don't be scared. We will be with you, wherever you go."

"Sirius, tell me…. How many babies am I having?"

Sirius hugged her and started crying. _A girl this young should not have to bear this burden_, he thought.

"Sirius, it can't be that hard," the young girl said, feeling very fearful herself.

Sirius sighed. "Triplets," he whispered into her ear.

"_Triplets_?" Kate asked, stunned. Sirius stood up and nodded, tears still in his eyes. "Is this a dream?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, Kate."

"Oh." The poor girl fainted.

000000000000000

When she woke up, Kate remembered what Lily, Dumbledore, and Sirius had said, and looked around. She was lying on some pillows and Sarah was curled up next to her, asleep. The five adults were sitting on some chairs and talking. Kate told them she was awake.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "You must go back to the darkness now."

James and Lily hugged the young girl, as did Sirius and Dumbledore. Cedric shook her hand.

"Good-bye!" Kate called over her shoulder as she passed through the doorway of light into the darkness.

000000000000000

Kate started breathing again, and her heart started beating slowly.

000000000000000

At about 8AM the next morning, Jess went looking for her friend. She found poor Kate naked, bruised, and bloody on the ground.

"Oh, my God," she whispered. She took the unconscious girl's pulse, and it was very slow and faint. Her breathing was very shallow. Jess ran to get Professor Potter and Madam Pomfrey. She burst into the professor's office and was immediately faced with both Madam Pomfrey and the professor.

"Your daughter, Cloe, did very well in her medical exam yester-" Madam Pomfrey started to say.

"Professor, Madam, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's Kate. I found her on the floor, and… I think she was raped. She was breathing when I found her, but it was very shallow, and her pulse was very faint."

Harry and Madam Pomfrey followed Jess to where she claimed she found Kate.

The professor gasped, and Madam Pomfrey whispered, "Oh, no!" There was poor Kate, lying on the ground, face down, her body just barely moving when she breathed. Pomfrey bent down to take her pulse, and it was very, very slow.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing immediately," Pomfrey said. She conjured up a stretcher for the young girl and carefully lifted her onto it. "_Locomotor mortis_," she said, and she steered it to the hospital wing, the professor and friend following.

After Madam Pomfrey stabilized Kate, she examined her, snapping pictures with a Muggle camera.

"Mr. Potter, your daughter has some serious bruising and her skull has caved in somewhat," Madam Pomfrey said, deciding to leave out where the bruising was and her speculation of the child being raped.

"But, Madam, how did it happen?" Harry asked.

"That, Mr. Potter, I am not sure of," said the nurse, knowing she was lying.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but I fear she won't wake up for a few days. Would you like me to owl your wife?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry said, sitting on a chair at Kate's bedside.

000000000000000

It wasn't until November 5th that Kate woke up. She cracked open her eyes and saw white. Complete white. She sat up and realized she was in the hospital wing and wearing a hospital gown.

_Oh my God._ Kate screamed very loudly. She hated hospitals, ever since she broke her ankle when she was 7.

Kate stopped screaming after a minute, during which Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office. The nurse took one look at the poor child's face and was positive there wasn't any lasting damage to her brain.

"Madam, what am I doing here?!" Kate asked, looking paranoid.

"Miss Potter, you were found naked in a corridor with serious bruising and a horrible head injury. Please lie down, I'd like to check you for any other illnesses."

Kate thought for a moment. Then, it all came back to her. From the rape, the blows to the head, and the doorway of light to meeting Lily and James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, and Sirius Black, learning she was pregnant, and coming back to life.

Madam Pomfrey went wide-eyed. "Miss Potter… I do not know how to say this, but… you are pregnant."

"Oh, no, they were right," Kate said under her breath.

"Miss Potter, I have a very important question to ask you. Were you raped?" asked the nurse.

Kate took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Can you tell me who did it?"

"No, I can't."

"Very well. You do know you will have to tell your parents, don't you? Because if you don't, I will."

"No, I'll tell them," said Kate. "Madam, could you ask Professor McGonagall to come down? I'd like to speak to her."

"Yes, Miss Potter, I can do that," replied the nurse

000000000000000

After a few hours, Headmistress McGonagall came into the hospital wing and walked toward Kate's bed. Kate had simply been reading a Muggle book called "The Call of the Wild" by Jack London. She marked her place and put it down when McGonagall approached her.

"Poppy, some privacy, please?" McGonagall asked. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let them have their privacy. "Now, you said you'd like to speak with me?"

Kate sat up straight. "Yes, professor, I did. You see, on the night of October 29th, I was raped. I was lured into a room I wasn't familiar with and received a sharp blow to the head. I was unconscious for the most part, but the few times I woke up, I saw a naked torso in front of me, my head hurt incredibly, and so did my breasts and privates. When he was finished, he threw me out onto the cold stone floor where I hit my head. I did not mean to, for I was unconscious. I'm guessing that hit, is what made my skull cave in somewhat. For lack of a better word, I died there. Yes, I came back to life, but I cannot tell you how.

"When I woke up earlier today, I screamed because I had no idea why everything was white. I was used to the green and silver of my dormitory, not the white of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came running to see if I was all right. She told me there would be no lasting damage from my head injuries. She also tested me for other illnesses. She found that I'm pregnant, professor. Pregnant with triplets," Kate said sadly. "That is my point of asking to talk with you. As I will not quit school just because I'm to have triplets, I'd like my own room. I do not want any of the other students to know, except my friends, so I'd like some spells to hide my belly when I start showing. I'd like the room to be soundproof, also. Once they are born, I don't want them to wake others in the castle up."

"Well, I assume you are going to keep them, then?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

Kate winced at the sharpness of the professor's voice. "Yes, professor," she said boldly. "It is not their fault that they are the product of a rape. I intend to love and care for these babies, even if it means having my parents disown me and getting kicked out of school. I'll go to my grandparents', and if they don't take me in, I'll try one of my uncles. I have 6 of them, so they can't all refuse! If they do, then I don't know what I'll do."

"Well, of course I'm not going to kick you out of school, Miss Potter. Although I do not approve of an 11-year-old girl carrying a baby, let alone triplets, I suppose if you want them, then you may keep them. Your grades are higher than any other first year, even a bit higher than your sister's, which is very amazing. I suppose you may have your own room if your grades are that high. The spells you requested I shall give to you when you start to show. And you _are_ telling your parents, right?" said McGonagall.

"Yes, professor, almost right after they get here."

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck, Miss Potter!"

"Thank you, professor," said Kate gratefully.

000000000000000

Kate's parents arrived at the hospital wing at around 5:45 PM that afternoon.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay," cried Ginny when she saw Kate reading her book.

"I'm fine, Mum, but… sit down, please. I have something to tell you. Dad, you should sit down, too."

"What is it, honey?" asked Ginny, looking concerned.

"Mum, Dad, there's no easy way to say this, but…. I'm pregnant."

000000000000000

**AN**: Yes, I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffie! –bad Hannah, _bad_ Hannah!– But… yeah. I'd been itching to write this part, but I didn't know what chapter it'd be! Most of this chapter I just wrote today (December 12)! About 5 out of 9 pages I wrote today!

Well, anyways, go ahead and give me life sentences to Azkaban! I'll just cut a hole in my cell and kill all the dementors with my **_silver_** lightsaber (yes, dementors can be killed with lightsabers!)!

Then I'll wade into the shallows and wait for three days and three nights until all manner of sea creatures become accustomed to my presence. Then I'll rope up a couple of sea turtles, lash them together and make a raft, haha! –winkwink–

Then I'll captain the Black Pearl and sail to Islas Cruces and get the heart of Davy Jones, and I'll fight Will, Captain Jack, and Norrington for it, and I'll win! I'll kill Norrington, but I'll spare Will and Captain Jack, but they shall do my bidding! Rant over!

Hope you liked the chapter!

–Hannah

PS. The only reason why Madam Pomfrey has a Muggle camera is because she doesn't want the pictures to move. If the pictures could move, then the picture of Kate would hide at the edge of the photo. Oh, and the camera is a colour camera.


	9. Who Dunnit

**AN**: Hey, guys, I'm soooo sorry I didn't get this up until today! My Internet hasn't been working and… yeah.

**000000000000000**

**NOTE: I AM LOOKING FOR A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY, AND ALSO "A Baby Story". PLEASE SUBMIT SUGGESTIONS, AS I'M COMPLETELY CLUELESS WHEN IT COMES TO CREATING AN INTERESTING TITLE. PLEASE HELP ME! MY PENNAME WILL ALSO BE CHANGING TO "Sparkling Emeralds". THANKS!**

**Later: I WILL ALSO NEED NAMES FOR THE BABIES, ONCE I TELL YOU WHETHER THEY ARE BOYS, GIRLS, OR A MIX OF BOTH.**

**000000000000000**

**Random Quote(s) of the Chapter:**

Me (in an MSN convo): is that a pic of Billie Hoe Armstrong?

Friend: yep!

Me: –realizes mistake and bursts out laughing–

–A friend and me on Monday, February 26th, 2007.

**000000000000000**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the phrase, "You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?". It belongs to one of the scriptwriters of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone (the movie). I'm also using a slightly different variation of the phrase, "Of course we knew. How could you not be?", which is also not mine. I _do_ own all the children, this fic, and Kate's cat, Mimi. Oh, and Kate's babies, too.

**000000000000000**

**Last time**:

"Mum, Dad, there's no easy way to say this, but…. I'm pregnant."

**000000000000000**

Ginny's eyes widened. "Harry," she said desperately, "Harry, please tell me my daughter didn't just tell me she's pregnant! Please tell me she didn't!"

Harry said nothing. Instead, he started turning red in the face.

Kate knew he was going to blow up and cowered at the end of the hospital bed.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU GET PREGNANT? YOU'RE ONLY ELEVEN YEARS OLD, AM I WRONG? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WEREN'T YOU THINKING ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES?" Harry bellowed.

Madam Pomfrey burst out of her office at Harry's yells. "Mr. Potter! This is a hospital wing! There is enough going on around here without you disturbing my patients!"

Harry rounded on the nurse. "You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?!"

Pomfrey stood her ground. "Of course I knew. How could I not? I ran a pregnancy test because I was positive she was r-…. Well, she can tell you what happened that night herself."

"Right. Sorry, Poppy, it won't happen again."

After Madam Pomfrey left, Kate took a deep breath and said very calmly, "The same way you got Mum pregnant with me, Lily, and Daniel. No, you are not wrong about my being eleven. And… I wasn't thinking. I _couldn't_ think. I was unconscious. And yes, when I woke up in the hospital wing, I thought about the consequences, but I couldn't help it then. It was simply too late."

Harry stepped toward her. Kate flinched and tried to scoot back, but there was no place to scoot back to.

"But why are you in the hospital wing? When did this happen?" Harry asked sharply.

"It happened October 29th, and due to unfortunate circumstances, I cannot tell you why I'm in the hospital wing." The young girl looked very sad and fearful. She hugged her legs to herself and put her chin on her knees with her hair hanging over her face. After a minute or two, Kate lifted her chin and looked at her father. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No," said her father harshly. "I'm just very disappointed in you, Kathryn. Come, Ginny."

"No, Harry, I'm staying here," said Ginny. "I want to talk to our daughter."

Harry shrugged and gave his poor, pregnant daughter a disgusted look.

Kate lifted her head up. There was a single tear, slipping slowly down her cheek, and Harry spotted it. His faced softened a bit, hardened, and he turned and walked out the door.

Ginny sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Kate, I don't think you're telling me the whole truth," she said.

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it," said Kate. Ginny reached out to her daughter to wipe away her tears, but Kate cringed and pulled away.

Ginny looked shocked and sighed sadly. "Honey, I _know_ that you know that I would _never_ hurt you."

"I know, Mum, but… I'm just so afraid! I'll be afraid of everybody for a while, and I'll be afraid of the male species until I'm about forty!" Kate sobbed.

"Kate, I want you to tell me… why are you be afraid? Somebody has done something to you, I can tell," Ginny said with tears running down her face. "You've turned from the happy, peppy little girl I used to have to this pale, gaunt, down-in-the-dumps young lady who I don't know anymore! You're severely depressed and you're afraid of everyone! Please, Kate, tell me what's happened to you!"

Kate took a deep breath, but her voice shook. "On the Hogwart's Express, I had a dream. I was walking through the halls at around 5 PM. I was lured into a room, I was asked a few very personal questions, and he knocked me out and …"

"And?" asked Ginny after a three-minute pause.

Kate collapsed into her mother's arms, sobbing. "Mum… he raped me! In the dream, he raped me! And then it happened in real life! And… and now I'm having… triplets."

"WHAT? WHO?" yelled a furious Ginny.

"…I can't tell you."

"Honey, you need to tell me. We could take this up in court. When your twins–"

"Triplets," Kate corrected her mother.

"Right. When your twins are born, we can do a mouth swab and see if their DNA matches yours and his. That will be enough evidence for us to win."

"Mum, I'm not having twins. I… I'm having triplets."

Ginny looked faint. She asked quietly, "Triplets?"

Kate sighed deeply. "Yes." She started crying.

"Oh, honey," Ginny said soothingly, hugging her daughter tightly. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"No, Mum, it won't. I can't possibly carry three babies to full-term or even near full-term, give birth, and then take care of them! It's just not possible!" Kate sobbed.

"Kathryn Harmony, you are a Potter. Potter's never give up. They do what it takes to succeed. Well, except your father, whose grades were not as poor as your Uncle Ron's, but they weren't the best he could've gotten.

"The point is, you can do this. I have faith in you."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Mum. I love you."

"Oh, don't think I haven't forgotten about you telling me who it was. I still want to know."

"Oh, _Mum_!!!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Kate sighed. "Mum, before I tell you, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Dad, until we take the case to court."

"I promise, Kate."

Kate took a deep breath. "It… it was… Draco Malfoy."

Ginny stared at her in shock. "Your baby sister's godfather? Ooooooh, I am SO going to kick his–"

"Mum, you promised!" cried Kate with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry… I won't tell, as long as you tell me why I can't."

Kate burst into fresh tears and sobbed on her mother's shoulder. "He said he'd kill me!"

"He WHAT?!?" Ginny screeched.

"MOTHER!!"

Ginny lowered her voice. "Kathryn, I'm sorry, but this has to be reported! I'll be right back."

She went into Madam Pomfrey's office.

The young pregnant girl started thinking about what Malfoy would do to her if he ever found out about her telling her mother about the rape.

_He'd probably rape me again, and then kill me in some brutal manner_, thought Kate.

**000000000000000**

**In Madam Pomfrey's Office**:

"Madam?" asked Ginny, coming into the nurse's office.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter?"

"My daughter gave me some important information. She told me she was raped."

"I'm not the least bit surprised. I'd suspected it ever since we found her, nude, beaten, and nearly dead on the stone. I was almost positive after I tested her for pregnancy. I tested her, just because I had a theory, and I didn't tell your husband because I wasn't sure if she had been raped. It was also because I knew he'd probably freak out, as most fathers do if their daughter turns out to be pregnant and unmarried," said Madam Pomfrey, taking a deep breath.

"Well, if it's okay, I'd like to take her from the hospital for a few hours."

"No! She must stay here. She is not fully recovered!" the nurse persisted.

"I understand your concern, Madam, but we must report this to the proper authorities," said Ginny.

"Well," Pomfrey said, thinking about Ginny's argument, "I suppose… but five hours is your maximum time limit. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ginny left the office and walked up to her daughter. "Kate, come on. We're leaving for the Ministry."

"Mum, I'm not going there."

"And why not?"

"Because Rufus Scrimgeour is a fucking bastard," Kate said, looking innocent.

"Language, Kathryn," said Ginny, not being able to help agreeing with her daughter. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. You're not going to be meeting him."

"Oh, Mum, please, can I?"

"No."

Kate sighed, defeated. "So," she said conversationally, "am I going there in this hospital gown?"

Ginny snorted. "Of course not. Here," she conjured up a blanket for her daughter. "Wrap this around yourself, go to your dormitory, put on some actual clothes, and meet me at the front doors."

"Okay." Kate wrapped the blanket around her and headed off for the entrance to her common room. As she walked quickly down the corridor, she heard a voice behind her. It was Malfoy. Not Tom, but Draco.

"Miss Potter?" he said, stepping out from what seemed like nowhere.

Kate didn't need to turn around to know it was him. She ran faster than she ever thought she could to the entrance of the common room. She quickly stated the password and ran into the common room. She ran up to her dormitory, ignoring the crowd of Slytherins behind her who were wondering what had happened to her.

_Jess must have told James because he's her brother, and then he must have told Tom and someone else must have overheard it_, Kate thought, grabbing her second favourite clothes since her favourite clothes were still with Malfoy, running into the loo, and locking the door. Oddly enough, Malfoy had followed her. He banged on the door of the loo.

"Leave me alone! You already raped me and killed me! Even though I came back to life, I was still classified as dead! What do you want now?!" Kate screamed through the door.

Malfoy answered back calmly, "I was giving you your clothes back." He set them on her four-poster bed and left.

Kate got dressed in silence. She left the loo, grabbed her cloak, and put it on. When she left the dormitory, she was bombarded with questions. She decided to lie and scream that she felt sick and might vomit, which made a clear path to the entrance. She left the common room with a smirk on her face, knowing she had tricked them.

**000000000000000**

Ginny was waiting by the giant oak doors.

As soon he had given Kate her clothes back, Draco decided he needed to send a letter. He passed Ginny, stopped, and took a few steps back.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," he said pleasantly.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"How is my goddaughter doing?"

"Very good, thanks for asking."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I better get going," Draco said, resuming his trip to the Owlery.

"You do that."

Kate walked up to her mother.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Ginny asked. Kate nodded. They walked out through the gates and stood there for a minute.

"Kate, I need you to hang onto my arm very tightly."

Kate did so. Ginny spun around with Kate clinging onto her and apparated. It felt like being forced through something that was too narrow for you. The feeling vanished and Kate found herself breathing in deep lungfuls of cool November air. She looked around and saw an old phone booth.

**000000000000000**

**AN:** Hey, guys! I know it's been about four months. I'm sorry. But on the bright side, at least I finally got it up!


	10. The End

**Author's Note:** YES. I am finally finishing this. You guys can see how much my writing has changed after over five years. 8D

_It feels like... I'm being squeezed through narrow rubber tubing..._ Kate thought. Suddenly, after what felt like an eternity, she found herself hunched over and breathing in deep lungfuls of the crisp November air.

"Mum," she started, still slightly panting. "Remind me to never let you Apparate me again. Now take me back to Hogwarts."

"No, Kate," said Ginny flatly. "We need to report this to the proper authorities." She gripped her daughter's arm firmly and marched over to the phonebooth.

Kate struggled. She struggled as hard as she possibly could. Her mother kept her grip, but still the young girl struggled.

Halfway through the lobby, Ginny stopped. "Kate. Are you going to do this until we leave?"

Kate stopped for a second and thought. "Hmm. Yes."

"Well, you need to tell _someone_ who can do something about this. Is there anyone you're comfortable with telling?"

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall," the girl said meekly.

Her mother sighed and loosened her grip. "Right. I guess we're going back to Hogwarts." She gripped Kate's arm once again. "Hold on tight."

_Oh, great,_ Kate thought. _This again._ She braced herself.

No more than a few seconds later was she once again hunched over outside the Hogwarts iron gate, gasping for breath.

Ginny took her daughter's hand and led her back to the giant oak doors at the entrance to the castle. They went straight to the headmistress' office, gave the password (_Fera Verto_), and ascended the spiral staircase. She knocked on the door, to which she heard a pleasant "come in" from McGonagall.

"Minerva. Kate has decided to inform you about the events of the night of the 29th of October," Ginny said calmly.

"Very well. Please have a seat, both of you."

Kate and Ginny both sat, Kate wringing her hands in her lap.

"Miss Potter, you may begin," Professor McGonagall said, sitting down as well.

And so Kate told her story, about how she was lured into Malfoy's office, how he knocked her out and raped her, how he left her for dead, and how she died and came back to life.

When she had finished, she looked over at her sobbing mother and placed a hand on her arm. "It's okay, Mummy." As she said this, tears began welling up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

McGonagall stood. "Thank you, Miss Potter. Mrs. Potter. Before you go, I must ask if you mind if I tell Professor Potter of this."

Kate sniffled and said, "No, he deserves to know. Just... please don't tell Dan or Lily."

"As you wish. Until next time, Miss Potter, Mrs. Potter."

With that, Kate and her mother left McGonagall's office.

McGonagall Flooed the Ministry and had the Wizard Cops dispatched. They came to Hogwarts and searched for Draco Malfoy. When they found him, he was arrested on charges of the sexual assault of a minor and attempted murder. He was easily found guilty and was thrown in Azkaban.

Nearly three months after Malfoy's arrest, Kate was severely injured while practice-dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Her body became so weak that it could not sustain the three fetuses and she miscarried.

Other than that, everyone grew up. Kate married Tom Malfoy, despite what his father had done to her, Lily married James Lockhart, and Dan married a Hufflepuff.

And they lived happily ever after. The end.

**Ending Author's Note**: Well of _course_ I didn't end it as fast as possible! XD Lolol I'm so glad that's over. Gawd I reread it and just... UGH. I used to be horrible at writing. ...Well, I still am. ;A; But it's over, yay~ At least, for now. I'm thinking about rewriting this and actually giving it a plot. 8D And yes, the Wizard Cops. Because AVPS is amazing, and I don't actually know which part of the Ministry handles arrests. It's been years since I've read any of the books. And I feel kind of bad for making Draco the bad guy cuz after book 7 I grew to love him more. x3 Also, there are a few reviews I want to address, just because they bothered me somewhat:

**"hey you yes you"** - Erm. Really? Almost all of those names are waaaay too common. Urgh. Ew. Honestly, if I do make her have kids (and she will definitely NOT be eleven, if it happens she'll prolly be at least 14) the names would be awesomesauce and not nearly as common, like Cadence or Qamra or something pretty like that, or Sebastian or Atticus or Ardin or something. Cuz those names are full of awesome. And I realize that I gave the triplets fairly common names, but meh. I have different tastes in names nowadays.

**"blah"** - Uhm. First of all, when you wrote that review you were fifteen? With two-year-old twins? Damn, girl, keep them legs closed! At 13 you are definitely not prepared to care for a child, let alone twins. It would have been best for them to be either adopted or aborted. Hell, personally I would killed the fetuses so that I could live my own life. But that's just me, and apparently it's "wrong" to kill a cluster of cells that isn't even able to sustain its own life. Anyway. Second of all, if you have twins, why in the FUCK are you on a fanfiction website? Either you're extremely STUPID (which wouldn't be surprising, since you had twins at 13 and your grammar is atrocious) or you're trolling me. Then again, I would not be surprised if it was both. I'm literally laughing at your stupidity while typing this. Thirdly, how is it the babies' fault? It takes two people to make a baby. TWO. And if one person does not willingly consent, the blame lays on the other person. In this case, since Kate did not consent, the blame lays on Draco.

**"jinx"** - For the most part, as far as I knew (since I rarely socialized with a lot of people at the time I wrote the first few chapters), boys didn't know what periods were. And from my experience with my own father, he's plenty aware, but leaves us alone about it. Kate said "You probably wouldn't understand" because Harry is male, and therefore doesn't get periods, so he doesn't know what it's like. Besides, Ginny told him later when they went to bed that night. I just didn't write it in the chapter. I also didn't even remember until now, but that's the same thing that was going through my head when I wrote this. I think. I dunno, it's been six years.

Also, I know in the previous chapter I had Draco going into the Owlery... but I can't remember why. XD Oh well. Also, Kate's miscarriage. I don't remember what I was originally going to do with her having triplets, so I just did this. Sorry if it brings up bad memories for any of you, but meh. She's eleven. I can't have her have three kids at that age unless they were all going up for adoption. And yes, I did put Lily and James together just cuz. XD


End file.
